LowCard Winners
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Evan Bourne and Yoshi Tatsu are sick of being Low-card nobodies who are rarely recognized for the great talent they could bring WWE. So they take matters in their own hands. Get ready because Evand and Yoshi are headed to the top, like it or not.


_Nothing much to say here, please read and review._

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own WWE or anything associating with it. I also don't own any of the wrestlers, because owning people, as alluring the thought, is morally wrong and weird.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Unbetaed. This Story has minor swearing. Other than that, it's like wrestling should be, with fighting, bickering commentators, and scheming.

* * *

><strong>Chapter one: Hell Hath no Fury<strong>

The Camera's cut to the men's locker room, where Yoshi Tatsu stood, foot on the wooden bench to tie up his boots. The Japanese wrestler's long dark hair cascaded over his shoulders as that patch of bleach blonde fell into his serense eyes. When he straightened up and turned around, he suddenly stood face to face with Evan Bourne. Well, sort of. Evan Bourne was some shorter, but the height of the wrestler meant nothing in regards to the emense passion held in his heart.

Yoshi smiled and bowed respectively to his coworker and good friend.

But instead of bowing back, as Evan normally would, he just looked at the taller man with a serious expression.

It was an expression not seen very often on that face. The Airbourne superstar was a constantly grinning, happy individual. And for that toothy smile to be gone and replaced with a mix of sadness and frustration made Yoshi worry.

Before Yoshi could ask what was wrong, Evan spoke. It was like he was talking to himself more than Yoshi. And yet, Yoshi knew Evan was talking to him. "They don't respect us, Yoshi." Evan's frown deepened. "We've paid our dues, gained a cheering crowd, proved our skills in the ring on countless occasions... but we're still just low-cards. The only main events we smell are on Superstars or NXT."

Yoshi eyed his friend. "Evan...?" He spoke softly. He was unsure where Evan was going with this. He was wondering what brought this on. But most of all things, Yoshi was musing on what Evan had in mind.

It silent for just a second, the air was tense as the mood had become as angry as Evan's statements. And then Evan smirked. But instead of the infamous joy, this smirk was the one he used when he was up to something, a prank, a trick. Odd as the expression was in such a situation of fustration as this, Yoshi found his heart beating in suspence. He wanted to know what was running in the mind of his kind and jubilant friend. This plan forming in Evan's head, the smirk of an anger filled wrestler. It was pensive. It was evil. It was energizing Yoshi Tatsu's soul.

"I'm sick of watching others reach the top before me. I want to be regarded highly and I know you do too, Yoshi. We get these awesome comments about our talent in the ring, but it doesn't lead to anything."

Evan looked up at Yoshi with expecting eyes. Yoshi looked down at him, thinking on the truth of everything Evan was saying. He was quiet, trying to think of the right words to express the emotions he was running through. Yoshi knew that every wrestler had to wait their turn to become a major superstar in this corporation, but what of those who don't share the spotlight and let the other dwindle at the bottom, twiddling their thumbs in anticipation of the future that may never come? Yoshi loved his life, he loved being a favored wrestler of the WWE universe. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel the rush of holding a highly ranked championship belt in his hands, holding it above his head in victory. And yet, could he have that when only a select few ever really got camera time?

His dark eyes bored into equally dark pools of conniving truth. "What do you propose we do?" Yoshi asked, his deep voice rumbling from his chest with curiosity and a new found interest on accomplishing his future.

Evan's eyes fluttered to the side with another devilish smirk on his lips, as he chuckled into the air. The chuckle was humourless, just like the topic of discussion at the moment was. As quickly as he had turned his face away, he was back to look Yoshi dead in the eye. "Yoshi, my good friend, I say we screw with WWE as much as they've screw us." Evan was giving the newly angry grin again. "What do you say?"

Yoshi looked down at Evan's extended hand. He couldn't help weight his options.

He could walk out of this dingy locker room and walk alongside Evan 'Air' Bourne on this destructive path to the top of WWE's ladder. He could hurt the fans with his anger and aggrivation that the lack of appreciation WWE has given him. Yoshi could endanger his entire beloved career.

But... if he refused to go with Evan's evil smirk with one of his own, he would stay at the bottom of the heep for as long as WWE sees it fit. He could never make it as big as he wanted to. Yoshi might never feel the weight of the WWE championship or Intercontinental Championship belt around his waist.

Either way, the chances of success were on the line. Although, one line had less of a wait and more then enough action.

Bourne was geting anxious, though he wouldn't admit it, you could see it in his dark brown eyes. That minor doubt completely diminished went Yoshi wrapped his hand around Evan's forearm with a good grip and within a second was rewarded with the same. It was stronger then just two mere hands clasped. This was the handshake used for centuries by many strong men, and even though it had died out in the modern era, it called for respect, honor, strength and leadership among these two WWE superstars.

When the grasp was released, Evan turned to exit, eyes roaming with the many possibilities this fight to victory could hold. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at Yoshi, a happy grin, showcasing his usual laugh lines. "Let's talk again, later." And then he left Yoshi to continue lacing up his boots.

No longer would Evan be brushed off because no real reason what so ever. Everyone thought Evan was this always happy-go-lucky kid with much to learn. But in a cold truthful reality, he was a serious man ready to show the world he was tired of play low-card bitch to others.

It was time, Evan, and Yoshi alike, stood up for their beatiful talents and proved to WWE that the fans who want to see them as big stars were right. Evan wanted his name to main event a Wrestlemania. Evan wanted the underdogs to come out o top this time.

And damned be any who got in the way of a man with a dream. They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well some angry chick had nothing on a scheming Evan Bourne.

As Evan walked out of the room, Yoshi looked down, hands on his hips, as if in wonder on what he just agreed to. And then he smirked, just as scarily as Bourne had a few minutes back.

The camera panned away, and commercials filled the sight of the viewers.

* * *

>"What the hell is this?" Cole screamed from inside his stupid cubicle. "Evan Bourne and Yoshi Tatsu just interupted the number one contender's match for the WWE championship!"<p>Yoshi Tatsu and Evan Bourne stood in the ring throwing these highflying jumps and powerful kicks at the two in toonight's main event match for the number one contender spot against John Morrison and R-Truth. They were swinging their fists with anger and their eyes were set with the need to prove themselves.<p>

Josh Mathews was in awe. "I've never seen such ruthless aggression from Yoshi or Evan. This is a side of them we've never seen before."

"It's shocking!" King cried. "They're really taking it after Morrison, who only reasently came back from recovering from a serious injury. Do Yoshi aor Evan have any shame?"

"Why should they?" Cole countered. "I think these guys have the right idea."

"Cole." King scoffed. "they interupted an important match just before a pay-per-view that had nothing to do with them."

"Look all I'm saying is that, it's about time Yoshi Tatsu and Evan Bourne brought their cards to the table and put some attitude behind their actions."

The commentators watched on screen as the new alliance of talent tore Truth and Morrison down off the number one contender pedistal. When Yoshi climbed to the top rope, Evan grabbed Truth from off the mat and held him up to just let go when Yoshi came down on the truth with a spinning heel kick. Truth landed flat, unmoving other than for the slight rise and fall of his chest with each labored breath. And then Yoshi watched as Evan climbed the turnbuckle himself and let the distraught crowd usher in mostly silence and very little cheers before he executed the Air Bourne shooting star press on Morrison.

When the destruction was done and Yoshi and Evan stood in the ring, panting and smirking darkly, a mix of emotions filled the fans. There were two fan-favorite superstars that they respected greatly, but they couldn't understand the malintent of their actions.

"Could this be what Evan and Yoshi were talking about earlier tonight?" Josh questioned as the logo flashed up on screen. "We'll just have to wait."

"That's it for Raw, goodnight." Cole finished. And then the show changed to some unoriginal cop series.

* * *

><em>So this is a new idea I just got. I've been fustrated with WWE not using all the great talent they could be, so I decided to make one of my storyline ideas a fiction here. I'm hoping you all will read it. Give me honest opinions on it, because I want to know. I see this as a challenge of my creative abilities. I'm starting from scratch and don't really know where I'm going, so bare with me.<br>Please review anything, good, bad, critics, ideas. I could use anything...except flames. I hate flames. That's why I'm not a firefighter. Peace putas._

__ **Love Natsuki Lee**

PS. Follow me on Twitter NatsukiLee or find me on facebook. Links to both sites are on my author's bio. 


End file.
